moms (whether by blood or by choice)
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Oliver and Connor pick out a Mother's Day present for Felicity.


"Dad?"

Oliver looked up from the small box he was wrapping, "Yeah buddy?"

"Do you..." Connor paused and wrinkled his nose a little, "Would it be okay if I made Felicity a Mother's Day card?"

Oliver stopped wrapping his own present to Felicity and looked at his son. The 10-year-old's blue eyes were wide with anxiety.

Oliver nodded, "I think Felicity would love that."

Connor's face immediately split into a giant grin, "Great!"

He scrambled off of the stool and made a mad dash into Felicity's office. Oliver knew he would be rummaging through the drawer where Felicity kept construction paper, markers, stickers, stencils, glitter glue, and more crafting supplies for Connor.

Oliver leaned against the kitchen island and sure enough, Connor came back into the kitchen, moving slower this time, with his arms full of the tools he would need to make a card.

Oliver resisted the urge to help his son put everything on the island counter. He had learned the hard way that Connor had hit an independent phase; any efforts to help were met with a scowl and a sharp, "I can do it myself."

Connor eventually got everything into the counter. He settled back onto his seat and surveyed the items in front of him.

"Got an idea?" Oliver asked.

Connor shrugged, "Maybe? I made Mom a card at school 'cause everyone was making them. I kind of wanted to make Felicity one since Chelsea was making two cards. Did you know she has two moms?"

Oliver chucked lightly at his son's incessant chattering. Too much time spent with Felicity could do that to a person.

"But Felicity's not really my mom. Not like how Chelsea has two moms. So I wanted to ask you if she would mind. But now I don't know what to do," Connor said, slumping down a little in his seat.

Oliver leaned on the counter with his forearms, "Felicity will love anything you give her. Just write a card from your heart, buddy."

Connor nodded and picked up a green marker. He stared at the paper for a minute before starting to scribble.

After a few minutes, when it was obvious that Connor was occupied, Oliver returned to wrapping his gift.

"Dad?"

Oliver laughed, "Yeah?"

"Is Harper making Felicity a Mother's Day card?" Connor propped his chin on his hand and clutched a glitter glue pen in the other.

"Con," Oliver said, "Harper's two and a half. She can't write yet."

Connor nodded, "I'm gonna put her name on my card. So Felicity knows we both love her."

Oliver smiled, "I think she'll like that."

* * *

The next day, Sandra dropped Connor off at Oliver and Felicity's place in time for dinner.

"Thanks for bringing him, Sandra," Felicity said after pulling away from a hug, "I know he's not really mine, but the day would have felt weird without him here."

Sandra smiled, "I'm just glad he has a step-mom that loves him just as much as I do."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner? Everyone's coming by," Felicity said, gesturing over her shoulder to the den. Sandra could already hear Connor happily recounting some story to Thea.

"No," Sandra shook her head, a small smile forming on her face, "I actually have a date tonight. An accountant from Opal City."

Felicity grinned and then sighed wistfully, "An accountant. Nice and boring."

Sandra cocked an eyebrow and Felicity gasped. She had forgotten that Sandra didn't know about Oliver's nightly activities.

"You know? Being a CEO is kind of crazy. Late nights, conferences that get violent. It's crazy work," Felicity laughed nervously.

"Yeah," Sandra said slowly, "I'm gonna head out."

Felicity smiled weakly, "I'll call Connor to say good-bye."

"Oh it's fine," Sandra laughed, "Let him hang out. I'll see him tomorrow."

She leaned forward to hug Felicity, "Happy Mother's Day."

"You too," Felicity squeezed her back.

Sandra left with a wave over her shoulder.

* * *

Hours later, after Digg and Lyla, and Thea and Roy had all left, Oliver and Felicity were curled on the couch, Harper and Connor snuggled in between them.

The volume was lowered on the latest Disney movie, and the foursome were all on the verge of sleep.

Connor suddenly remembered his card for Felicity.

"Dad!" He whispered sharply, digging his elbow into Oliver's stomach.

Rubbing his side, Oliver said, "Yeah, Con?"

Connor quickly looked over at Felicity, who was trying hard to look uninterested in the conversation happening less than a foot away from her.

"Felicity's gift!" He sighed, exasperated at his father's obliviousness.

Oliver grinned and reached behind him to grab the small box and two cards off the side table, "This gift?"

Connor nodded and grabbed it from Oliver's hands.

"Here, Felicity," he said, almost shyly, "This is your Mother's Day present."

Felicity grinned as she accepted the gift from Connor, "Thank you, Connor."

She shifted Harper on her lap, as the two-year-old was practically asleep.

"What should I do first?" She asked, "Cards or box?"

Connor shrugged, "Mom always makes me open the cards first. Do Dad's and then mine!"

Felicity nodded, "Okay," and tore open the first envelope.

There was a stereotypical Mother's Day card inside. She smiled at the flowery language that was so not Oliver's style. The inside was inscribed, "Dear Felicity/Mama," and signed, "Love, Oliver, Connor, and Harper."

She reached over to squeeze Oliver's hand, "Thank you."

He tipped his head, "It's nothing."

Connor sighed impatiently, "Open mine now!"

"Connor..." Oliver chastised gently.

"Please," Connor said reluctantly.

Felicity giggled, "Of course, Con. I'm excited to see what this says. Probably that I'm the best Felicity you know!"

"You're the only Felicity I know!" Connor laughed, scooting closer to his stepmother.

Felicity ruffled his hair with her free hand before pulling her card out of its envelope.

Tears immediately sprang to her eyes when she saw the front of the card. Connor had drawn a picture of them playing Xbox.

She flipped open the card and a smile spread across her face as she read.

"Dear Felicity,

Happy Mother's Day even though you're not really my mom. But you're Harper's mom and she's my sister so you're kind of my mom. Plus you tell me to pick up my sneakers just like my mom. Also, you're the best cause you play Xbox with me. I'm glad you're around.

I love you!

Love,

Connor (and Harper since Dad said she's too little to make you a card)"

Felicity quickly brushed a tear from her eyes, "Oh my gosh, Connor!"

She pulled him close and squeezed him in a tight hug.

He flushed red at the attention, but Oliver caught the pleased smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're around too," Felicity whispered to her husband's son as she kissed his cheek.

"Here, open your present," Connor said quickly, embarrassed by Felicity's affection.

She nodded knowingly and carefully peeled away the paper. Felicity opened the black velvet box hidden beneath the paper.

"Oh!" She gasped, "Oliver, Connor, this is beautiful, you guys!"

The gold chain had two small gemstones on it; an alexandrite stone for Harper's June birthday and a sapphire for Connor's September birthday.

Oliver quickly explained the meaning behind the stones, in case Felicity wasn't caught up on birthstone meanings.

Her smile was watery, "It's really beautiful, Oliver. I love it."

Connor peered at the jewelry, interested in the colors, but not really caring about it.

He yawned and curled up against Felicity's side, "I think dad should've gotten you a signed baseball. That's what I would've wanted."

Felicity and Oliver laughed.

"Maybe for her birthday," Oliver said, lifting Harper off of Felicity's stomach, "Now it's time for bed."

"Can Felicity tuck me in?" Connor asked, scrambling to grab Felicity's hand.

"'Course I can," Felicity grinned, tugging the boy to his feet, "What do you say to another chapter of Harry Potter?"

Connor pretended to think, "I say...YES!"

Felicity happily let herself be tugged into Connor's room.

* * *

After Connor and Harper were both tucked in, read to, and sleeping, Felicity and Oliver crawled into bed.

"Good day?" Oliver asked, wrapping his arms around his wife and pulling her close.

"Very," she mumbled into his chest, "I love my necklace, Oliver."

"Good, Thea helped me pick it out," he laughed.

Felicity chewed on her lip and then said, "You think you can add another stone to the necklace?"

"Yeah, probably. I don't see why n-" he cut himself off as he realized the meaning behind her question, "Felicity?"

"Yeah?" She said, playing dumb.

"When am I going to have to add another stone?"

She smiled against the material of his shirt, "About eight months from now."

Lifting himself onto one elbow, Oliver looked down at his wife, "Are you serious?"

"As a computer virus," Felicity said, smiling like a fool.

Oliver let out a small whoop and kissed Felicity hard on the lips.

"Happy Mother's Day, Felicity," he mumbled against her mouth.

"I love you," she replied, threading their fingers together and resting their hands over her stomach.

"Con and Harper are so lucky to have you," Oliver said, "And so is this one."

Felicity sniffed back a happy tear, "I'm the lucky one. I just can't believe how far we've come."

Oliver rested his chin on top of her head, "It's all thanks to you, Felicity."

"Well," she laughed, "Moms can solve any problem."

* * *

 **A/N: Something that I wrote quickly to celebrate Mother's Day! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Drop me a quick review, if you can.**

 **And Happy Mother's Day to all the moms that are reading this now lol. :D**


End file.
